Princesas de la fruta
by Pau Nyan Orange
Summary: Las gemelas Sky y Sunshines comienzan su historia, pero el destino les da muchas vueltas
1. ¿Padre?

**Subire esta historia ya que no quiero perderla, cualquier critica la resivo, Los capitulos son cortitos**

Capitulo 1

2000 años antes del reino de equestria, unicornios y pegasos vivian en armonia con lo que la naturaleza les daba, aunque cambiaban de rumbo cada sierto tiempo, pegasos ayudaban a recolectar agua y frutos del suelo, y unicornios recogían de la tierra algunas verduras.

Entre esta época, nacieron una gemelas, una de color azul la cual poseía alas (pegaso) y la otra que poseía un cuerno (unicornio), los padres decidieron llamarlas, Sky Blue y Sunshines.

Ambas crecieron sin ningún problema, no fue hasta 5 años después cuando el padre de ambas llego a la casa mirando con desprecio tanto a Sunshines como a su madre, ambas eran unicornios, por alguna extraña razón la familia se separaba cada vez mas y mas.

-Que ara papa en las nubes con esos pegasos-miro curiosa Sunshines

-No se, me gutaria volar pero aun soy pequeña y solo floto 20cm dela tierra

-hmm… ¿quieres ir a ver a Starlight? Quizás el sepa algo

-Vamos! Carrera! La primera que llega se merese extra guindas

-Oye eso es trampa empezaste antes!- corrió sunshines a toda la velocidad posible

Llegaron donde Starlight aunque estaba ocupado cargando algunas cosas

-Hooolaa!- grito Sky, con Sunshine corriendo tras ella

Callo el pequeño potro botando todo lo que cargaba y lo ultimo en caer fue una calabaza enorme, desparramandoce por el lugar

-Hay, lo siento

Sky lo levanto

-No importa, solo alejate de los unicornios, rápido

-Porque?

-No lo sabes

Sunshines llego apenas un poco agotada por la carrera

-Que… *suspiro*… pasa

-No hay tiempo, vengan

Las llevo a un valle cercano, para explicar con calma lo que estaba pasando

-Veran chicas, las cosas se están complicando,

-A que te refieres?- lo miro con mucha duda sunshine

-Veran… la comida escasea, ni unicornios o pegasos sabemos como hacer mas comida, asi que peleamos por ello

-Y por que los pegasos no han atacado?- pregunto Sky

-Por que de todos hay uno solo que se opone y es vuestro padre

-Papa? Pero si el ha estado muy malo con mama y con Sun!

-Si, pero tras eso, lo están convenciendo para que ataque, pero aun no cede aunque esta empezando a flaquear

-Um que mal

-No no no, no se preocupen, los unicornios aremos lo posible por encontrar mas comida, ya verán, vuelvan a casa

Mas tranquilas, volvieron a casa, lo que allaron fue a el padre sentado en la mesa y la madre recogiendo un poco de tela y echando algunas cosas en ella

-… ¿papa? ¿mama? Que sucede- miro Sunshines dudosa

-Sky, recoge tus cosas mañana en la tarde te llevare a las nubes

Ambas niñas quedaron totalmente choqueadas, mientras la madre simplemente tejía llorando con el alma y no con la cara


	2. Alicornios

Capitulo

-¿Por qué?- pensaba para si misma Sunshine- por que, papa se va

-Noo yo no me quiero ir –Grito Sky mientras sollozaba y golpeaba una silla cercana

Papa se aserco a Sky y la agarro del ala levantándola un poco y mirándola con mucho odio

-¡Dejala! Tu no eres mi padre, ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO!- Grito Sunshine golpeándolo con su cuerno

El solo la empujo violentamente con su pata haciendo volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación

-Ya basta porfavor…- dijo mama con lagrimas en los ojos, era una pony bastante hermosa tenia los ojos azules y su cabello color naranjo, miro fijamente a mi padre que instantáneamente solto a Sky dejándola caer al suelo

Luego de esto habrio la puerta y tomo vuelo.

El silencio reino en la casa, mama volvió a seguir ordenando unas telas, sunshine no dudo ni un segundo en correr tras su padre pero solo pudo seguirle el paso hasta un valle donde el desapareció entre las nubes y la oscuridad de la noche, tras sunshine, caminaba Sky agitando un poco su ala que había sido agarrada con fuerza

Sunshine, miraba las nubes, pensando en que quería volar, ir donde sea que fuera su familia, aunque su padre no la quisiera.

Un simple toque de Sky en su espalda hizo ,resplandecer su cuerno agarrando tanto a Sky como a Sunshine empujándolas con violencia y separándolas

Un grito y un brillo desaparecieron por encanto, la primera en levantarse fue la pequeña unicornio que parecía adolorida, sintió pesada su espalda, como si tuviera una roca o algún bulto encima, no podía ver por la oscuridad asi que ilumino con su cuerno y pudo observar un par de alas sobresaliendo de su espalda como por encanto.

Mientras Sky que había sido tirada hasta un árbol se levando y siguió la lus del cuerno de su hermana allandola con sus alas bastante alegre

-¡sunshine! Tienes alas!

-Si! ¿Increible no? Ahora papa no me odiara- una simple vista a su hermana hizo que su cara se iluminara por completo

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Toca tu frente!-Dijo riéndose

-Mi frente? No entiendo por que quieres que…- en eso momento pudo sentir un cuerno sobresaliendo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Tranquila, ahora si! Nunca se separa nuestra familia! Estaremos juntos por siempre!

Con esto convenció a su hermana, de que algo muy bueno sucedió, pero las cosas no hiban a salir como planeaban


	3. Problemas de Alicornios

Capitulo 3

Ambas niñas se dirigieron a su casa, Sunshines flotando y callendo al suelo probando sus nuevas alas y Sky corriendo, ya que su padre al agarrarla con fuerza del ala se la lastimo un poco. Lo primero que hicieron fue abrir a puerta y gritar a su madre para ser vistas

-¡mamaa! Miranos

La madre algo despreocupada mientras limpiaba el suelo las observo quedando bocaabierta

-Pe…pe…pe…pe…ro… - sus ojos fueron en blanco y se desmayo

-Creo que a mama le encanto, vamos a ver a Starlight para que opine también!- Dijo enérgicamente Sunshine

-Esta bien pero mama estará bien :/

-Si, solo esta mega-hyper-sorprendida, pero ya se le pasara, ahora vamos!

Ambas corrieron a todo galope en dirección a la carpa de Star Ligth, cuando le llamaron y el salio quedo totalmente atonito

-waaaaaaaaaa!

-Tranquilo, somos nosotras, solo que estrando conjuntos nuevos jiji –dijo Sunshines

-Pero ¡¿Cómo?! Nunca había visto nada igual!

-No lo se, el cuerno de mi hermana brillo… y salio esta cosa en mi cara- dijo tranquilamente Sky

-Bueno que esperan ¡Yo también me quiero unir!

-Vale… solo dejame pensar…

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡HAY UNAS… UNAS…. ALACUERNOS AQUÍ!

Un unicornio totalmente asustado señalo a ambas y no dudo en hacer iluminar su cuerno para lanzar magia, siendo esquivada la cual quemo el pasto

-¡Corran! –Grito Starlight

Ambas no dudaron ni dos segundos en correr, pero ¿Adonde ir?, volver a casa solo pondría en problemas a su madre y no era opción ir a las nubes, probablemente los pegasos actuarían peor

-Aggh… hermanita, no hay opción tenemos que ir al bosque!- Mientras corria dijo Sunshines

-Afff… ufff… pero es peligroso- Apenas hablaba Sky

-Solo hagasmolo cuando los perdamos volvemos a casa y pensamos en una solución… uffff

Seguian los disparos de magia, y los pegasos se enteraron de esto, aunque por la forma de actuar, pensaron que solo era un ladron, asi que no actuaron

-Oh oh- suspiro y alerto sunshine

-Que pasa?

-Es el acantilado ahí al frente!

-Que aremos?

-Solo hay una opción…- Subio a su hermana al su lomo- Sky, sujétate volaremos lo que podamos

-Pe-pero es peligroso! Tu apenas sabes volar!

-No te preocupes confía en mi

Un salto seguido de un grito se escucho en el acantilado

Sunshines Logro volar, aunque su hermana estaba totalmente aterrada que seguía gritando

-Tranquila observa, ya estamos en el aire te lo dije, te dije que podía hacerlo

Los unicornios llegaron al acantilado, uno de ello lanso un hechizo enorme apuntado a ambas, pero, este les paso por el lado

-Oh oh, mas vale alejarnos rápido!

Tiraron varios, pero aunque no lo esperaban, su propia madre, estaba ahí, lanzo varios juntos dándole en el ala izquierda a Sunshines haciéndola caer junto con su hermana que, aunque intento volar en vano cayo junto con su hermana mayor

-Mama… por que…

Ambas calleron en picada, a un bosque totalmente frondoso, donde se les perdió de la vista, quizás para siempre


	4. La reina del valle

Capitulo 4

Al dia siguiente, los ponys, unicornios y pegasos consiguieron la paz, ya que tras el insidente, al visualizar el acantilado, vieron colosales cantidades de comida, lo cual serian perfectos cuando acabase en el valle, la familia de Sky y Sunshines, siguió con normalidad sin preocuparse por la perdida, sin remordimientos siguieron adelante

Aunque el valle, se viera desierto y solitario, ahí vivian ponys, los cuales no poseían ni alas ni cuernos, terrestes puros, bueno exepto de una sola pony

-Neony, buenos días- Un pony terrestre color café saludaba a una alicornio completamente negra

-Hola! –Neony, se levanto de golpe y volo, chocando con el techo de la casa

-Ay ay ay…

-Neony, tranquila

-Jejeje, lamento preocuparte soy muy torpe

Comio rápidamente y salio corriendo

-voy a trabajar!

Muchos ponys terrestres estaban en el bosque, las casas eran construidas en las copas de los arboles, para evitar ser atacados por criaturas salvajes o demás amenazas, aunque de dia, cuando Neony salía todos lo asian

-Holaaa! Haber que falta…

-Querida Neony nos faltan tomates

-Okiii! –Neony con su magia atrajo unas piedra y esta se convirtieron en semillas de tomate, las cuales al ser plantadas dieron frutos- Listo, ricos y apetitosos tomates a su servicio

La mañana continuo igual, Neony platanba arboles, plantas y hasta incluso, hizo florecer algunas cosechas

-Huaa… -Boztezo Neony,- que aburrido, quiero ir a pasear!

-Pe-pero Neony, no prefieres saltar la cuerda o jugar, el bosque es malo

-No soy una niña! –Saco la lengua con una mueca, realmente infantil- me puedo cuidar solita, solo voy al bosque a pasear! Jum

-Es-esta bien, ve con cuidado y vuelve pronto

-Bien

Neony empezó a caminar, el bosque frondoso, verde, y hermoso hasta que

-eh?

Un árbol de naranjas y un arbusto de vallas, con dos pequeñas encima, una naranja en el naranjo y una botada al lado del camino con unas ramas del arbusto en las alas

-Bueno, había escuchado, eso de "niños maduros", ¡pero esto es ridículo!

Se acerco a la azul la cual tenia el cabello despeinado y en la cara una de sus alas la cubria firmemente

-Oyeee… ¿eh?

Tenia un poco de sangre en la cara y en su ala

-Ayayay!, y la otra?

La naranja estaba colgando en el árbol, al igual que su hermana estaba con sangre en la cabeza, solo que ella tenia la ala quemada

-Uyy! Esta esta peor-Neony las tomo y las coloco a ambas en el suelo- por suerte se un par de truquitos jiji

Del naranjo saco uno de sus frutos, y del árbol de bayas azules saco unas cuantas, con magia las combirtio en jugo, las mezclo y se los puso ensima a ambas

-Listo con eso heridas ¡Adios!

Como dijo, las heridas sircrarizaron, la quemadura se fue, aunque ambas seguían dormidas

-Bueno las llevare conmigo!, la pasaran bien, jugaran, hay muchos niños!, la pasaran suuuper bien, *suspiro* .. solo quiero que ya lo vean!, lo verán!

Estubo hablando asi durante todo el camino, ¿una nueva vida para ambas?


	5. Hijas de la fruta

Capitulo 5

Neony llego como si nada con ambas niñas en el lomo, cuando llego la gente la rodeo para poder observar que traia

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto una aldeana al observarlas

-No se ¿Niñas? – Dijo Neony mirando su lomo

-Pero de donde saliero?! –Pregunto un aldeano anciano

-Oh… no lo se, las alle en el bosque dormidas

-En que parte?

-Bueno, la naranja en un naranjo, y la azul en un arbusto de moras azules

Aldeano asian multiple preguntas sobre ellas, Neony aburrida después de un rato

-Bueno! Basta!

-Lo sentimos Neony, pero era la curiosidad

Uno de los mas ancianos se acerco y dijo

-Quizas estas niñas son especiales, recuerdo que encontramos a Neony en una noche, su cuerno brillaba como una estrella color Neon

-Oh.. en ese caso estas son hijas de la fruta –Las observo Neony

-Tiene sentido

Ahora los niños y niñas del lugar se acercaron

-Wooow son lindas!

-Si si si ¿Podemos jugar con ellas?

-¿Cómo se llaman?

Decian anciosas las niñas

-Hmm… Que tal Infinity Orange y Bluberry Infinity –Dijo Neony

-Siii que lindos nombres

-Muy adecuados!

-Suuper lindos!

Ambas despertaron, Neony las dejo en el suelo, pero apenas intentaron ponerse de pie caian torpemente al suelo, cuando trataban de preguntarles algo, miraban confusas

-¿Qué raro? ¿Cuánto años tendrán?

-Como unos años, pero no se mueven ni hablan

Hablaba la gente del pueblo algo preocupada de la situación

-Aldeanos! Yo me encargare de ambas pequeñas, solo hay que enseñarles bien y serán gente totalemente normal- Anuncio Neony a todo pulmon

-Si tiene razón apoyemosla!

-Claro!

-¡Vamos hijas de la fruta!

-Siii viva!

En honor a ambas se hizo una fiesta, ambas estaban confusas, sin recuerdos, no sabían caminar ni hablar, un nuevo comienzo, y un desafio para Neony


	6. Pequeño gato silvestre

Capitulo 6

Ya habían pasado 2 años, Sky y Sunshines habían desarrollado habilidades para convertir cualquier desesho en semillas.

Mientras estas hacían el trabajo diario, Neony las observava desde uno de los arboles

-Parece que han crecido mucho –Dijo Earth Byth (una pony terrestre que estaba encargada de informar a Neony de lo que sucediera en la aldea)

-Si

-Ni pensar que eran esas pequeñas las mismas que, a pesar de tener 5 años parecían bebes balbuceantes jajaja-Empezo a reir mientras observava junto a Neony

-Parece que no han madurado tanto

-¿Eh?

Miraron por la ventana y Blueberry Infinity había desafiado a su hermana a saltar la cuerda

-Vamos! A que yo gano esta vez!

-Te he vencido ya 3 veces –dijo Inifinity Orange despreocupada-no quiero cansarme

-Ya veras! Te derrotare!

-Eso lo veremos

-Okey, ¡Maliza!, ¡Leaf Green! Pueden ayudarnos

-Oh oh aquí vamos denuevo –Dijo Maliza

Mientras en el árbol

-Neony, deberíamos detenerlas?

-No, dejalas, quiero ver como acaba esto

Empezo el juego

Ambas comenzaron iguales, aunque la única diferencia era que Blueberry con cada salto agitaba las alas lo que hizo sospechar a Infinity Orange

Hasta que la vio volar

-Esta haciendo trampa!- Grito Infinity Orange

-No, no es sierto!

-Si mira estas flotando!

Blueberry había despegado y quedo volando

-A si, pero tu también!

Orange al detenerse a hablar también se había desconcentrado y se puso a flotar

-Pero tu empezaste!

-Blu Orange cálmense-bajo Neony del árbol

-Pero Mama, ella hace trampaa! –Dijo Orange señalando a su hermana

-No es sierto!

-Ya chicas, es suficiente ustedes…

Se escucho un estuendro en las montañas

-Que fue eso –Dijo Leaf Green

-…, Blu Orange, síganme –dijo Neony flotando arriba de los arboles paras observar bien de donde provenía aquel estruendo

Ambas no podían flotar estaban aterrorizadas aunque podían flotar sobre el suelo, no podían llegar a los arboles

-Oh sierto-continuo Neony y volvió al suelo- vamos caminando

Hubo un enorme derrumbre, alrededor de la zona habían arboles rotos, y algunos animales silvestres que miraban espantados

Orange miro a los pies de la montaña y había un pequeño animal, no se podía distinguir bien, pero parecía un gato común

Estaba herido asi que Blu se acerco corriendo

-Oh no!

-Muy bien, blu es tu turno de intentar el hechizo

-Esta bien esta bien,- tomo unas bayas con su cuerno y las transformo en jugo vertiéndolo sobre el animalito

El animal habrio los ojos mirándolas a ambas, estaba muy asustado y confundido, rápidamente como por instinto se subió al lomo de Blu

-Mama podemos llevarlo a casa siiii!

-Chicas, creo que es hora que les diga que, es hembra

-Como lo supiste!

-No se, con solo mirar puedo saberlo, bueno chicas volvamos e informemos sobre esto

-Si!

Caminaron todo el camino de regreso, calmado dia, oh tal vez no tanto, entre los arbustos algo corria


	7. Niño Tomate

Capitulo 7

Asi rápidamente pasaron 2 semanas, la pequeña gata se había acostumbrado a vivir con los ponys terrestres, las competencias de las hermanas eran casi a diario, cosa de todos los días prácticamente

Al pasar los días acercandoce el invierno, los terrestre preparaban sus casas para las tormentas, normalmente Neony dormía durante el invierno, por lo tanto, debían ahorrar la comida para el invierno en otoño

-Muy bien, esas fresas en esta casa, las moras en la otra, y las sandias en la parte baja como base

-Ayayayay – Decia Orange que cargaba sobre su cabeza las moras

-Ay no, ay no! – Blu casi tropezaba con las moras

-Cuidado chicas! - Earth Byth estaba manejando a todos los que movían las frutas

-Ya casi ya casi, ahí! – terminaron de acomodar las frutas

-Muy bien descanso muchachas!

Todos se echaron al suelo, pero algo extraño se escucho entre algunos arbustos del lugar

-¿Qué será eso?

Miraron y entremedio de los arbustos salio un niño, con un pequeño cuchillo, avanzo unos pasos y cayo, dejando a la vista su cuerno que sobresalió sobre su cabello

-Hey, hey, ese niño no es normal

-Quizas sea un demonio

-Yo creo que esta muerto

El pueblo empezó a especular sobre el pequeño, mientras que las hermanas Infinity Orange y Blueberry Infinity, se escondían ya que, les daba miedo la apariencia de aquel niño

-Ohhh…. Otro niño del bosque, creo que los niños maduros crecen cada año –Llego Neony observándolo

-Neony este niño tiene apariencia muy extraña

-Porque?

-Tiene algo raro y brillante  
En eso el pequeño volvió en si

-AAAAAAAAhh! NO ME LASTIMEN PORFAVOR

-Oye oye tranquilo, valla que inquieto, ya despertó, entonces tu cabello raro huuummm…. Te llamare Alfalfa

-¿Alfalfa?, yo me llamo Toemit! Toemit Park!

-Oh bueno, "Tomate Park", se te ha ofrecido algo?

-Bueno estaba buscando comida, mi pueblo queda arriba de un risco, pero el risco cayo junto conmigo

-Oh osea tu causaste ese estruendo hace 2 semanas atrás

-Si pero fue un accidente!

-Oh bueno, si quieres comida personalmente te puedo dar-Dijo neony atrayendo algunas frutas que todavía quedaban en los arboles

-Deberás!, gracias, de favor podrían llevarme arriba del risco!

-Oh claro, sube a mi espalda-Dijo Neony mientras estiraba las alas

-Mama, no deberías, es peligroso!-Dijo Orange

-Hay Orange exageras, solo son unos aldeanos, bien no me tardo!

Neony emprendió vuelo hacia el risco, no le tomo mucho tiempo, aunque la altura era increíblemente alta, volando un poco sobre la pequeña aldea, pero sitio algo frio en su espalda y luego un pinchazo que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Miro hacia atrás, Toemit había enterrado su cuchillo repetidas veces en el lomo de Neony, esta apenas lo supo trato de reaccionar, pero rápidamente empezó a perder sangre, cayendo sobre la aldea de unicornios y luego desmayándose en el lugar.


	8. Problemas con unicornios

Capitulo 8

Siento algo frio, bueno hace frio… tengo algo en la espalda y no me puedo mover, mis alas también están dobladas,- Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Neony y al despertar, se vio amarrada a un gran tronco en medio de la ciudad y escucho a los aldeanos gritar

-Quemenla!

-No que no,! Que primeros nos entregue a las gemelas malditas!

-Rompan sus alas!

Eran varios aldeanos gritando distintas maneras de asesinarla, ella seguía sintiendo las heridas en su lomo y observo un puesto con frutas a la cercanía, tomo una papaya y con ella curo sus heridas.

La madre de Orange (Sunshines) y Blu (Sky) había escuchado la noticia, las intenciones de ella era que sus hijas huyeran ya que estaba segura que los demás unicornios y pegasos les hiban a hacer daño.

Mientras Neony había logrado safar una de sus alas y su casco derecho empezó a desamarrarse lo mas disimuladamente posible, logrando asi safarce y volar sobre todos los unicornios

-Rapido síganla!

Neony volo a todo lo que pudo, pero si hiba mas alto lo pegasos que aun dormían podían despertar, Neony tenia la capacidad de ver el alma de los ponys, pero no les puede leer la mente ni nada por el estilo, al llegar al risco se fue en picada, pero uno de los aldeanos le disparo justo en su cuerno, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre un árbol

-Ufff… de la que salve….. hay me duele la cabeza

-Sera mejor volver, antes que se preocupen por mi

Volvio asi a su hogar, pero sus problemas todavía no empezaban


	9. Soldados

Capitulo 9

Neony volvió a la aldea

-Chicos tenemos un proble…-No alcanzo a decirlo, se demayo ya que empezó el invierno

Luego de solo un tiempo, algo extraño sucedió, salio un sol enorme del cielo volviendo asi el verano, no eran nada mas ni nada menos que los unicornio, para no sucumbir por el frio, con esto Neony volvió en si, pero ya habían soldados en la aldea, Orange y Blu estaban escondidas, Neony en silencio, les dijo que se asomaran a ver que pasaba

Dos soldados, uno Unicornio y el otro pegaso estaban en el pueblo, con otros soldados que parecías de bajo rango

-Exigimos, a vuestra líder, y a las gemelas "Sunshine y Sky"- Dijo el unicornio

-¿Sunshines y Sky? Se referirán a Orange y Blueberry? –Dijo Earth Byte

-Callate! –El pegaso la apunto con una lanza- Aquí nosotros hacemos las preguntas

Earth Byte estaba asustada cayo al suelo ante el impotente pegaso

-Tranquilo Sub Jefe Pegaso, no matemos a nadie, nos pueden ser de ayuda, -Le indico el pegaso

-Okey- Miro a Earth Byte- A la próxima, quedaras empalada señorita

-Bueno si no nos dicen, nos veremos en la obligación de destruir este lugar

Neony no lo soporto mas

-¡Alto! –Bajo Neony del árbol

Todos los soldados apuntaron con sus lanzas

-Nosotros no buscamos pelear, estamos dispuestos a habastecerlos de frutas y verduras, pero porfavor, no les hagan daño –Con esto se inclino ante los soldados

-… -Ambos se miraron- Esta bien, pero queremos a las gemelas, devuelvan a las gemelas

-No hay gemelas aquí, las únicas que hay son hijas mias y ellas murieron hace tiempo- Dijo Neony

-No confiamos en tus palabras, pero esta bien- Se prepararon para volver- desde ahora en adelante ustedes abastecerán nuestro pueblo, pero si llegamos a ver a las gemelas no dudaremos en atacarte

-Esta bien

Todos los soldados se retiraron

-Neony, que haremos ahora –Dijo Earth Byte

-Tendremos que producir el doble…-Dijo Neony tratando de accionar su magia-….. denme un tiempo, ire a descansar

Neony subió a su árbol, Orange y Blu la miraron simplemente ya que su cara no se veía bien, parecía palida, y tenia unos rasmillones en sus patas, y lo mas preocupante es que su cuerno estaba plomo en la punta…


	10. Preocupacion

Capitulo 10

Ya habían pasado asi unos meses, los uncornios desidieron esperar hasta el invierno para poder empezar a regir sobre lo terrestres ya que Neony tenia que invernar.

Tras pasar el invierno, por mas que Neony se esforzaba por producir semillas su cuerno chispeaba y esto le dolia un monton, las primeras veces se desmayo

Mientras Orange y Blu estaban escondidas

-Tenemos que hacer algo –Dijo Blu mientras acariciaba a Black (la gata blanco con negro)

-En eso estoy pensando –Se paseaba de un lado al otro Orange

-…

-Niñas no hagan nada imprudente- Dijo Earth Byte que era la que estaba a cargo de ambas

-Pero By! Esto es muy grave debemos hacer algo! –Dijo Orange decesperada

-Neony podrá ser infantil, despreocupada e impaciente, pero no es estúpida, ella esta pensando en algún plan en estos instante, pero creo que…-Earth se detuvo- debemos preparar la cena, Neony llegara hambrienta

Justo en ese momento, llego Neony, recubierta en varias frutas podridas en sus alas y una insertada en su cuerno

-Mama! –Ambas, Black y By fueron corriendo a ver en el estado lamentable en el que estaba Neony

By le trajo una manta y la recostó

-Que fue la que paso?

Neony comenzó a relatar lo que paso

Esa mañana, trato de producir frutas o verduras, pero al tratar de hacerlo, su magia empezó a chispear

Los ponys terrestre estaban muy enfadados, ya que los pegasos y unicornios estaban llevándose toda la comida, tansolo quedaban las frutas y verduras podridas o inmaduras

-Neony! Gracias a ti hemos trabajado como esclavos! –un pony macho le empezó a arrojar manzanas

-Si! A mis hijos se los han llevado a una granja de piedras!

-A mi hija a una mina de oro!

-A mis sobrinos de esclavos!

-Esperen! Se que puedo arreglarlo!

-Claro que no, eres una despreocupada!

Empezo a llover fruta, Neony conseguía solo inútilmente cubrirse con un ala,y comenzó a correr a lo que mas pudo

-Ya veo…-Dijo By en voz baja

-Niñas, no salgan por nada del mundo, vayan a la cocina y tapen la entrada-Ordeno Neony

-Si mama,- Dijo Orange poniéndose de pie –Blu, Black ayúdenme

Ya una vez solas

-Neony, se muy bien en lo que estas pensando, y te pido que no lo hagas

-No hay de otra, tendre que hacerlo, si tengo que escorger entre ellas y yo, perfiero ser yo

-… esta bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, espero sea lo correcto

-By, gracias por todo de verdad

-No Neony, gracias a ti- Earth dio una ultima mirada y bajo del árbol


	11. El hechizo

Capitulo 11

-Niñas, despierten, tenemos que irnos –Dijo Neony

-¿Pasa algo mama?-Dijo Orange preocupada

-No te preocupes por eso, no es nuestro problemas debemos irnos

Bajaron cuidadosamente del árbol, donde algunas vez fue su hogar, el cual estaba cubierto de frutas podridas bajo el, los ponies terrestres dormían tranquilamente, solo una estaba despierta la cual observava tristemente la partida de las 3 alicornios, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Earth Byte

Comenzaron a caminar

-Mama, adonde vamos? –Dijo Orange

-A un templo, cuando yo naci encontraron algunas cosas bastante raras en ese templo, habían varios cuerno alados ahí, pero estaban todos muertos –Dijo Neony mientras volaba bajo

-Mu-mu-muertos?!

-Si, nadie sabe lo que paso, pero hay algo que yo se sobre ese lugar

-Que sabes?

-Mama! Olvide a Black!- Grito blu

-No le aran daño, no te preocupes

-….-Blu volo bajo a toda velocidad

-Bluu! Espera! –Detrás de ella regresaron las dos

Blu bajo tranquilamente con Black, pero como de la nada, todo el pueblo despertó

-Miren se escapan!

-Tras ellas!

Comenzo una incansable persecución, con un solo destino, el templo

Las miradas de las tres ponys estaban aterrorizadas, pero Neony no quería demostrar debilidad ante sus dos pequeñas hijas que la seguían con bastante dificultad

-Mama tengo miedo-Decia Blu de ambas que apenas podía flotar con sus alas y había estado corriendo todo el tiempo

-Tranquila Blu no pasa nada, solo aguanta un poco mas-Neony estaba volando sobre ambas pequeñas pero bajo por si tenia que socorrerlas, pero también estaba agotada

-¿Por qué huimos entonces?-Reclamaba Orange que sabia volar unos centímetros del suelo pero detrás de su melliza por si le pasaba algo

-Por que tenemos que llegar al templo y pronto-Neony trataba de no alarmarlas mas y las llevaba al templo, detrás de ella se escuchaba como una multitud de ponys las seguían aun estaban lejos como para llegar a ellas

-Mama, ¿Qué nos aran?- Blu estaba totalmente hipnotizada con el sonido de las pezuñas que se podían escuchar a lo lejos

-No, no nos aran daño, ahora ven acuéstate Blueberry, tu igual Orange -La madre de ambas niñas les señelaba que se acostaran en medio del templo donde 6 misteriosas piedras se encontraban- Duerman hijas ¿Si?

-Bueno mama te queremos-Orange se recostó seguida de su hermana menor que muy pronto se quedo dormida

-Por favor que funcione –La madre de ambas ponys se coloco sobre ambas, y tranto de lanzar un hechizo sobre las piedras, en eso la pequeña gatita la miraba.- Lo siento Black, debes uir vete!

Black corrió del lugar pero quedandoce por las cercanías

Neony lo intento nuevamente, las chispas la lastimaban, pero comenso a lograr hacer el hechizo, lloro un poco por el dolor horrible que le causaba, miro por ultima vez a sus hijas y cerro los ojos riendo

-Bueno niñas creo que es un adiós! –Neony lanzo el hechizo sobre las piedras

Una luz rodeo el cuerpo de las tres ponys, combirtiendolas en una estatua, quedando congeladas en el tiempo, hasta que alguien rompiera el hechizo

Al rato después lo ponys terrestres las perseguían llegaron al templo, el cual ya estaba totalmente destruido por el hechizo lanzado, cuando entraron ahí solo vieron esa enorme estatua

-Vaya la Princesa y ambas potrillas se salvaron por ahora-dijo un pony de color verde y cabellos rojos mientras pateaba la solida estatua

-Bueno saquemos esta cosa de aquí es inútil dejarla en este lugar-dijo otro de color celeste y pelo café

-No para que, dejemosla en algún pasillo y que ahí se pudra-dijo otro de los aldeanos

Asi que llegaron al veredicto de dejar la estatua en uno de los pasillos del tempo, y asi pasaron varios años, décadas, siglos…


	12. Decicion

Capitulo12

Paso el tiempo, la princesa Celestia había ordenado a las seis ponys que se reunieran en un templo lejano, con las indicaciones del mapa llegaron sin problema, aunque Applejack y Pinkie Pie parecían bastante nerviosas por estar en ese lugar, a Rainbow Dash le pareció bastante raro, ya que la costumbre de estar nervioso o asustado era de Fluttershy

-¿Chicas le pasa algo?-Twilight empeso a conversar ya que el silencio era bastante incomodo

-N-n-n-n-noo, es-es-es-estamos bien-Respondio AppleJack temblando

-Si Twilight ¿por que hemos de estar mal?-Repondio Pinkie

-Por que- Twilight fue interrumpida por un enorme relámpago causado por Rainbow Dash

-Aaaaaah!-Ambas pony terrestres se afirmaron de Fluttershy que volaba bajito haciendo que esta callera al suelo

-Emm… chicas me lastiman, ¿me pueden soltar?-hablo casi susurrando Fluttershy

-¡Rainbow eso es bastante desagradable!-Le grito Rarity

-Hay porfavor, si tu lo hicieras también te parecería divertido

-Chicas porfavor dejen a Fluttershy, solo fue Rainbow –Twilight trataba de separar a ambas pony de Fluttershy pero no la soltaban

-Oh no te preocupes Twilight yo puedo cargarlas a ambas-Fluttershy trataba de no hacer problemas

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas ayuda solo dilo

Las 6 ponys caminaron hasta llegar al templo, en donde al entrar lo primero que vieron fue la enorme estatua, se podía ver a la pony mas grande con lagrimas convertida en piedra y a sus dos pequeñas potrillas durmiendo tranquilamente en su regaso, aunque a las pegaso y las unicornios se conmovieron con la escena, ambas ponys terrestres estaban horrorisadas.

Esperaron a la princesa Celestia que minutos después hizo su aparición, y no venia sola, venia con Discord

-Ejeje hola Fluttershy-Saludo Discord

-Hola-Fluttershy apenas podía saludar seguía con Pinkie y AppleJack pegadas a ella

-Bueno chicas, ahora les are la petición, verán aquí esta la princesa de la fruta antes que empezara la hambruna en equestria ella dava los alimentos a los ponys terrestres, pero por una supuesta traición desidieron derrocarla, ella llego a este castillo y se congelo junto con sus hijas-La princesa se acerco a la estatua

-¿Pero como lo hizo?-Pregunto Twilight

-Aquí habían 6 objetos, eran muy parecidos a los elementos de la armonía, pero estos se controlaban solo con la magia, tenían un gran poder, pero quien los usara perdería toda su energía asi que solo era un deseo por unicornio, ella uso su único deseo para salvar a sus hijas

-Osea ella esta –Rainbow dijo casi susurrando

-Si- La princesia volvió la vista a la estatua, - ella quedo petrificada para siempre,-volvio la vista a las 6 ponys- pero ambas niñas están a salvo y con los elementos de la armonía podemos despertarlas, solo necesito vuestro consentimiento

Las pegasos y unicornios estaban de acuerdo, pero cuando le iban a dar el si a la princesa

-¡No!- se negó Applejack seguida de Pinkie a la cual rara vez se le veía molesta

La princesa Celestia se hacerco a ambas ponys

-Porfavor chicas, estoy al tanto de las leyendas traspasadas a las ponys terrestres, pero ella solo son unas pequeñas potrillas, denles una oportunidad

Las ponys se miraron un momento, Pinkie movio su cabeza en señal de aceptación, Applejack suspiro

-Esta bien –dijo Applejack mientras se reincorporaba con las demás ponys para poner en marcha el plan

-Princesa tengo una duda –Dijo Rainbow

-¿Si Rainbow Dash?

-¿Qué hace Discord aquí?

-Ah, solo quizo venir –La princesa rio un poco, luego se puso seria –Twilight antes de empezar devo hablar contigo

-Si

La princesa y Twilight salieron algunos metros del castillo, la princesa miro nuevamente donde se encontraban las ponys para hacegurarse de que no la habían seguido

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, cuando ambas niñas estén despiertas puedes hacerte cargo de ellas

-¿Yo?

-Si, has estado en Ponyville bastante tiempo y necesito que les enseñes todo lo que has aprendido

-Claro princesa será un placer

-Bueno volvamos

Volvieron con las demás ponys para empezar a usar el poder de los elementos

-Muy bien chicas aquí vamos

Con los collares listos y la corona los elementos empezaron a brillar para desatar su mágico poder.


	13. Despertando

Capitulo 13

Los elementos de la armonía rodearon la estatua haciéndola flotar, las potrillas volvían a sus colores normales lentamente, pero al poco tiempo ya estaban totalmente, las 6 ponys volvieron al suelo pero la estatua seguía en el aire cayendo rápidamente al suelo, despertando a ambas potrillas.

-¿Funciono?-dijo Twilight mientras su mirada estaba atenta a las reacciones de las niñas

-No lo se pe-pero yo me largo-Applejack salió corriendo del templo junto con Pinkie Pie detrás de ella

-¡Heey! Esperen –Rainbow Dash salió volando para alcanzarlas

Fluttershy y Rarity quedaron mirando a las ponys desaparecer entre la niebla y las rocas, Twilight seguía observando a las pequeñas mientras la princesa Celestia se acercaba.

Las potrillas no se habían percatado de la presencia de las demás ponys ya que estaban medio dormidas, Orange bostezo, se estiro y luego de eso escucho una voz

-¡Si funciono! -Dijo Twilight emocionada

-¡Waaaah!-La pequeña alicornio fue donde su hermana la cual estaba ordenando su crin con las patas mientras bostezaba

-¿Qué paso Orange?-Blueberry la miro mientras seguía bostezando

-¡Hay unos ponys raros aquí!

-Ah que te refieren con ra…-Miro entonces a la enorme princesa Celestia su reacción fue casi la misma-¡Hay mamasita despierta!

-¿Mama?

Ambas ponys miraron a Neony, que estaba convertida en piedra no tenían palabras se quedaron quietas y en silencio, vieron cada pequeña estructura, podían ver a su madre feliz y si ella estaba feliz significaba que…

-Mama porque lo hizo –Orange comenzó a llorar mientras tocaba la estatua

-aa…-a Blu no le salian palabras, estaba llorando más que su hermana

En ese momento llega Rainbow con ambas ponys arrastras, provocando que ambas potrillas miraran atrás, al ver a las ponys terrestres empezaron a correr, pero el templo terminaba ahí, así que solo pudieron esconderse detrás de la estatua, la princesa Celestia fue donde estaban las dos niñas

-Pequeñas, vengan no les aremos daño- La princesa se arrodillo en el suelo para poder hablar mejor con la mellizas- Ustedes han despertado muchos años después, no vinimos a hacerles nada malo

-¿Y-y-y a q-que vinieron?-Dijo la menor dudosa

-Vinimos a liberarlas para que puedan vivir tranquilamente, como su madre lo quería

Ambas niñas se miraron, Orange tenía una pregunta

-¿Y que paso con mami?- Orange tenia lagrimas en los ojos y miraba en cada momento a la estatua

-Ella se sacrifico, para que ustedes estuvieran aquí-La princesa se levanto-Vengan, les presentare a las ponys que las liberaron

Las pequeñas estaban dudosas, ya que había dos terrestres, pero ellas solo siguieron a la princesa Celestia ya que ella las podría proteger en caso de que algo malo pasara

-Chicas, les presento a Twilight Sparkle ella se hará cargo de ustedes, obedézcanla en todo por favor

-¡Si!-Ambas accedieron inmediatamente sabían que aquella alicornio magistral era buena

-Bueno, les presentare a las demás, ella es Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué hay niñas?-Dijo Rainbow con la seguridad de siempre

-Ella es Fluttershy

-Hola chicas…-dijo casi susurrando

-Ella es Pinkie Pie

-…-Pinkie solo miro desinteresadamente

-Ella es Rarity- Siguió Celestia

-Hola pequeñas, si necesitan un vestido no duden en llamarme

-Y ella es AppleJack

-….- Al igual que Pinkie ella no dijo ni una sola palabra solo miro

-Bueno, vamos a Ponyville, se hace tarde además les enseñaremos todo el lugar

-¡Sii! –Ambas potrillas seguían a Celestia

-Espere señorita-Dijo Blue

-¿Dime?

-Quien es ese tipo tan rarito de ahí?-Termino la oración Orange

-Oh bueno, el es Discord, no se preocupen no es malo

-Oh Okey-Dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno volvamos a Ponyville

Todos salieron del lugar

Iban camino a Ponyville ¿Qué les espera ahí?


	14. Los huertos de manzana

Las potrillas simplemente saltaban o revoloteaban unos centímetros del suelo, mientras pasaban por los prados camino a ponyville, también a veces se detenían para tratar de volar, aunque Orange ya casi lo dominaba Blue simplemente caía como una bolsa de plomo al suelo.

Celestia simplemente conversaba con Twilight y Rarity, ya que ambas ivan a estar a cargo de la educación de ambas potrillas, mientras Rainbow les ayudaba a las pequeñas sus acrobacias

Fluttershy platicaba con Discord, simplemente charlaban de cosas triviales, también Discord presumía las buenas obras que había hecho en Equestria

Pinkie y AppleJack murmuraban entre sí, sin la atención de ninguno de los otros ponys

El camino acabo a la entrada de ponyville

-Bien chicas el resto es de ustedes, porfavor cuídenlas bien-Se despidió Celestia mientras entraba a su carruaje con Discord-Tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos volveré en algunos días

-Adiós chicas- Se despidió Discord mientras chasqueo sus dedos y le dio una flor a cada pony

-Ohh que linda! –Dijo Blu mientras miraba la flor con bastante detalle y la tomaba delicadamente con su magia

-¡Guao mira la mía es de color naranja! –dijo Orange mientras la miraba maravillada

-Niñas, em… ¿podrían decirnos sus nombres?- dijo Twilight ya que no sabía como nombrarlas

-Oh bueno yo soy Infinity Orange–Dijo la mayor

-Oh… bueno… yo soy Blueberry Infinity pero…-La potrilla se detenía cada cierto tiempo ya que se ponía algo nerviosa- pueden llamarme Blu

-Bueno chicas, les enseñaremos toda Ponyville-Dijo Rainbow bastante energética mientras bajaba una nube para que ambas niñas pudieran sentarse

-¡woow nunca había pisado una nube! ¡Verdad Blu!-Dijo Orange bastante emocionada mientras palpaba la nube

-Hm.. Si

-Muy bien vamos-Twilight comenzó la marcha por Poniville

Pero antes que todo, visitaron el local de Rarity, la cual les escogió unos hermosos vestidos para ocultar sus alas, ya que no era normal ver un alicornio y menos dos

Comenzaron con los negocios y lugares de recreación de Villa Pony, las niñas estaban totalmente confundidas ya que estas cosas no existían cuando ellas Vivian

Bueno comenzaron por varios lugares, Sugarcube Corner compraron algunos pastelitos para las niñas

-¿Qué es esto tía Twilight?-Dijo Orange mientras lo veía extrañada

-Es un pastel, pueden comérselo con confianza- Dijo Twilight mientras esperaba a que se comieran el pastel

- Umm… si usted lo dice- dijo susurrando Blu

Ambas niñas le dieron un mordisco al pastel, no pudieron detenerse empezaron a comerlo rápidamente, ambas quedaron fascinadas

-¡Estaa delicioso! –Dijo súper feliz Orange

-Nunca había comido algo asi… gracias-Dijo blu

Pinkie las miro y rio, es como si ya no tuviera rencores, pero luego lo recordó

-¡Bueno chicas aun queda por recorrer!-Dijo Rainbow

Las llevaron a la escuela, solo para avisar a Cheerilee que las niñas asistirían a clases

-¿Tía Twilight que es escuela? –Dijo Blu mientras se escondía detrás de su cola ya que estaba presente Cheerilee

-Es un lugar de estudio, ya lo verán mañana- Dijo Fluttershy

-Ohhh… - Dijo Orange

Siguieron su marcha hasta Sweet Apple Acres, las niñas quedaron completamente confusas

-¿Solo hay manzanas aquí?- Dijo Orange

-Qué extraño… debería haber de todas las frutas –Susurro Blu

-Es por su culpa –Dijo AppleJack – desde que la princesa nos traiciono se separaron todos, ahora cada uno planta una fruta en su propio huerto

-¡Sí! ¡Y mi familia heredo una mina de rocas!- Grito Pinkie Pie mientras las miraba

Blueberry estaba que lloraba las demás ponys solo miraban atónitas

-¡No fue culpa de nuestra mama! – Se coloco frente a su hermana Orange- ¡Ustedes los ponys terrestres fueron los que pensaron que los traicionaba!

La siguiente acción fue agarrar a Blu de su vestido y correr, siendo seguidas por Rainbow

-¡Esperen!-Rainbow fue bastante rápido donde se hallaban las niñas

Ahora ambas lloraban y sus cuernos comenzaron a resplandecer desapareciendo frente a Dashie la cual se tiro al suelo rendida y cansada

-Chicas, ¿Pueden explicarme que pasa? –Dijo Twilight mientras seguía pensando en las niñas

-Veras no es tan largo –Dijo Applejack

-Uh Uh ¡yo les explico!- Dijo Pinkie mientras arreglaba su voz- Hace mucho tiempo los pony terrestres Vivian en paz junto a su Princesa Neony, ella con su magia podía convertir cualquier cosa en semillas, y esas semillas gracias a su poder mágico crecían en poco tiempo

-Pero todo cambio- Siguió AppleJack – un día la princesa dejo de producir semillas, y todos creemos que se las daba a los unicornios y pegasos, así que todo el pueblo la persiguió hasta el templo, pero ella se transformo en piedra, desde entonces tuvimos que arreglárnoslas solos y no fue fácil

-Pero chicas, ellas solo son unas potrillas, además debe ser un mal entendido-Dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a ambas

-Si chicas, denles una oportunidad –Dijo Fluttershy

Applejack y Pinkie, no estaban combensidas, aunque el haber estado todo el dia con las niñas las hizo recapasitar un poco

-Esta bien- Applejack miro a Pinkie

-Oki, yo si puedo hacerlo- Siguio Pinkie

-Bueno primero que nada hay que ayarlas –Dijo Rarity

-Pero donde podrán estar –Miro Twilight por el camino donde habían desaparecido


End file.
